FNAF: A Different Story
by Theboblinator
Summary: A different story about how the first game played out. With upgrades made to the building, the performers, and with a different night guard, things are sure to be different than normal. Especially when one considers what is probably the biggest change made to the restaurant... (Male!OCxFemale!Canon pairing.)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not in the Job Description**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, here I am with a second FNAF story. Although, this one's pretty different from my other one. Mainly because of the fact that in regards to "canon" I'm sticking pretty close to the "timeline", as well as the events that occur throughout the games. So, as opposed to my other one, where I basically combined every game (Except 4 and SL) into one big story, with this one, I'll be basing it off the "timeline" that MatPat made on Game Theory, which doesn't include the "dream theory".**

 **Because of this, I'm going to be taking a good deal of the past events, and applying them to the story as I progress through this. However, there _will_ be a few changes of my own made to this story. Not many, since I want to see what I can do with the existing timeline, but I've made these changes for a few reasons. Hell, you'll probably see most, if not all, the changes I've made to the story within this first chapter, since I can count them out on one hand.**

 **Anyways, that's about all I have to say for now. I'm still going through what I can actually do as I get further into the story, so most of this story is probably going to be made up as I go along. There are a few scenes that I already have planned out, but those are few and far between. So, with all this being said, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter!**

 **(Edit: Changed Chica's lower legs. Haven't watched FNAF very much lately, so I forgot she had chicken legs from the knees down.)**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The name alone was known to hundreds of people, though not everyone knew of the pizzeria chain for the same reason. For most, it was just another family restaurant to go to for a kid's birthday party, or get a quick slice of pizza for the feeling of nostalgia. However, for some, the name was a reminder of its troubled past, and the multiple _incidents_ that occurred in some of the locations.

However despite this, the pizzeria chain was re-opening for a third time, this time learning from past mistakes, and building off them instead of attempting to go a completely different route and brushing the previous tries under the rug. That wasn't to say that there weren't a few completely new changes made to the restaurant, but after the past attempts ended in failure, the re-opening process was starting with a single location, which would be going through a _trial period_ before more locations were opened so that no money was "wasted".

With that being said, the Restaurant was set to open its doors for the first time the Tuesday after the repairs were finished. And with said repairs ending Sunday, the company was quick to get an ad into the paper offering the position of Night Guard for a week long shift. With the pizzeria chain's past, the company wasn't expecting much, and were shocked when they got a phone call Monday afternoon asking if the position was still open.

Mr. Fazbear, as he was called by the employees, was quick to accept the offer, and just like that the location had its Night Guard. Some of the employees were fearful for the Night Guard, since there was still the possibility that the _glitch_ from many years back was still present in the animatronics on stage, despite their slight upgrades. However, one way or another, everyone that was a part of the staff knew that they would find out Tuesday morning.

One way, or another…

* * *

At 11:30 PM, three and a half hours after the doors had been locked at the end of the day, a key was turned into the lock in the doors, and they were pushed inwards to let a different person in. It was a male that appeared to be around 19 years old, with Caucasian skin, silver-blue eyes, and black hair. Marcus, the new Night Guard, made sure to close and lock the doors behind him, before turning around and facing the new area he'd found himself in. A small area between a set of doors leading outside, and a second set that led into the pizzeria. One of the reasons he was half an hour early for his shift was because he'd been told a few years back that it showed initiative if he showed up at least ten minutes early to work.

The reason he was thirty minutes early was because of the second reason he showed up now. He figured it wouldn't be a bad idea to get a look at the areas he'd be guarding before he started. Sure, he'd been told that he would have an office to work in, but only seeing the areas through cameras wasn't the best idea to him. Especially considering he'd played enough video games to know there were always blind spots, and if you timed it right, you could get by them completely.

With that in mind, he headed through the second set of double doors, which acted as a buffer between the outside world, and the inside of the pizzeria. At the moment, neither the heat, nor the AC was turned on in that area, so there was no real change in temperature for him. After walking through the second set of double doors, he made his way past a booth that was set up, which after taking a quick glance, he realized was used for the "entrance fee" these kinds of places had, and to hand out "bracelets" to people entering so that they could leave the restaurant to grab something, and then come back in, and not have to worry about paying a second time.

After walking past the booth, he found himself standing in a hallway-like space between the two main areas of the pizzeria. To his left looked to be a sizable arcade-like area of sorts, with a collection of different arcade machines, a ball pit, and other games made to distract the kids when their parents needed a break from the children. To his right was the main party area, with multiple tables and chairs set up, all of which were already decorated. There were also a few smaller tables, likely for smaller families that stopped in, and people who came in alone for a quick bite to eat.

Marcus made a quick round in the gaming area, noticing how the bathrooms for the place were set up at the far end of the arcade, away from the main doors, before he left the gaming area, and crossed the middle area into the main dining area. Once he did, he saw that the stage for the Animatronics was set up on the same wall as the main entrance, but was set "into" the wall so that it wasn't immediately seen when you entered the building. As he stood there, Marcus took a look at said Animatronics.

Looking at them, he was able to match them with the pictures he'd seen when looking up the establishment online after getting the job. However, it seemed that after around twenty years, they'd been due for an upgrade.

The first was Bonnie the Bunny, the tallest of the three on stage, when you count his ears, covered in purple fur, and with a red bow tie on his neck. As opposed to the previous version, he'd been slimmed down considerably, so it didn't look like he filled himself up with the pizza the restaurant sold. However, he still had a bit of bulk, likely to make sure he still appeared "masculine" to get across the fact that he was supposed to be male. At the same time, despite the loss of a good deal of his "outer shell" all of his mechanical components were still covered. And held in his hands was his iconic red guitar, although at the moment, his head was slightly bowed, as if he was resting.

The second was Chica the Chicken, the smallest of the three, but still taller than most grown men. Much like Bonnie, she'd been slimmed down from her previous version. However, at the same time, she was made to be much more feminine, making it so that unlike in the past, there would be no confusing her gender based on her appearance. She quite clearly had breasts, as well as slightly more pronounced hips. She was completely covered in yellow fur-like material, instead of feathers, although it seemed that the current owner decided to stick with the previous version's chicken-like lower legs, which were slimmer than the previous version's. A bib rested on her chest, most likely concealing any cleavage she had. Held on a tray in her right hand was her iconic cupcake, and much like Bonnie, her head was currently bowed.

Finally, the most iconic Animatronic, and the one the place was named after, stood in the middle of the previous two. Freddy Fazbear was easily the tallest there, when you took away Bonnie's ears, and the black top hat he had made him seem that much taller. Much like the previous two, he was made a bit slimmer from his previous version, but just like Bonnie, he was still made to appear "masculine". With a black bow tie on his neck, and his iconic microphone held in his hand, Freddy stood on the stage with his head bowed like the other two, waiting for the next day when he'd be activated to perform for the crowds once again, for the first time in around 20 years.

Marcus gave a small smile at the sight of them, nodding at the sight in front of him before he turned and started to walk around the building a bit more. His next stop was to open the door to the Parts and Services room, and poke his head in to have a quick look. He was quick to exit and close the door behind him, all the empty Animatronic heads stacked on shelves not painting a very nice picture for him. Leaving that room behind he stopped in front of an area that was closed off to the public.

From what he could tell, there was a stage of some sort set up for kids to gather around, but the purple curtains were currently drawn, and there was a sign in front of them that read "Sorry! Out of Order". Raising an eyebrow at it, Marcus shrugged before continuing his tour of the building. It probably wasn't the best idea to go poking his head in there, since he had no idea what was on the other side, and he didn't want to accidentally trigger something and make things worse than they already were. Although he did wonder why that place appeared to be left in disrepair when everything else got an upgrade, or something completely new was added…

Looking around, he noticed that there was a set of double doors nearby, and a quick glance inside told him they led to the kitchen. Nodding to himself, Marcus left that area, and walked through a door marked "Employee's Only". This led into a long hallway, slightly decorated with drawn pictures, that Marcus walked down, stopping to look through a door to his right that appeared to be a utility closet of some kind. Afterwards, he walked to the end of the hallway, and found that to his left was a doorway leading into the office that he'd probably be working in.

Stepping inside, he noticed a second doorway on the other side, and poked his head through it to look down the second hallway that led to the office. Seeing nothing else on that side but some decorated walls, much like the other side, he decided to sit in the chair that was set up in the office, and take a look around his new work area. From the looks of things, it was pretty bare. A picture of the three on stage from the first location, since they had their original appearance, along with a few more drawings that he assumed came from kids in the restaurant. There was a desk set up in front of him, which had a fan set up on it, as well as a monitor.

Turning his chair, since it was a swivel chair, around in a circle, he saw that the rest of the office was bare, except for a couple buttons beside each doorframe. One marked _Light_ , and the other marked _Door_. Pressing each button, he found that the Light button turned on a light outside the doorway for a few seconds, while pressing the Door button brought down a door from the ceiling to the ground with what seemed like the force of a few hundred pounds.

Raising an eyebrow, he wonders why that would be necessary, before shrugging it off as he raised the door, and pulled back the sleeve on his shirt, and looked at the watch he had on. Looking at the time, he saw that it was five minutes to midnight, meaning there was no reason for him to leave the office. So, with that in mind, he decided to look around it a bit more to see what he'd been given to do his job.

Looking at the left side of his desk, he saw that there were a couple drawers under it. Grabbing the handle of the first one, he pulled it out to find two items inside. The first was a flashlight, that he could clip onto his belt, which he immediately did after grabbing it. The second was a tablet, which after turning it on, he found out was actually connected to all of the cameras inside the building. He took the time left before his shift to look through all the camera's, frowning slightly when he noticed that there were indeed quite a few blind spots, just like he thought there'd be.

However, his thoughts were interrupted when the time on the tablet changed to midnight, and the ceiling lights in the room he'd been looking into shutting off. Frowning, he switched through the others quickly in order to check them, only to find the lights had been shut off in all the rooms. Luckily, after a few seconds, each camera activated their "night vision" mode, and he was able to see the rooms no problem. Nodding to himself, he shut down the tablet and looked up, only to see that the monitor on the screen had activated, and was now showing him something.

From the looks of things, it was showing a percentage, along with a bar of some kind underneath it. He raised an eyebrow at that as he tried to figure out what the monitor was showing him. He didn't have to think long, because after a few seconds, he heard a phone ringing inside the office. Marcus was surprised by this, but looking in the direction it was coming from, he found what looked like an older phone set up on the desk near the fan, with a light blinking on the device. However, the light that was blinking told Marcus that this was a recording, so he pressed the button beside the blinking light, "answering" the call, and starting his first night.

"Hello? Hello, hello? Uhhh, I wanted to record a message for you, to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm… Finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact so… I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's _nothing_ to worry about, uhh, you'll do _fine_. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

As he listens to the message, Marcus looks through a few feeds on the tablet, before putting it back down as he listens to the recording. _Guess this was made during the last time this place was opened, since I'm the first one for this one…_ He thinks to himself, before he listens as the guy starts talking again.

"Uh, let's se. First, there's an _introductory greeting_ from the company, that I'm supposed to read. Eeh, it's kind of a _legal_ thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear entertainment is not responsible for damage of property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person's report will be filled within ninety days or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah, blah, blah."

When this statement was made, Marcus stopped thinking about the tablet and cameras altogether, and instead stared in shock and horror at the phone on the desk. _…What…?_ Was all he could think as his brain started to shut down from the shock of what he was hearing. _Death… Bleached carpets… What… WHAT?!_ As his brain started to reboot, the message continued, the guy on the other end probably unaware of his internal crisis.

"Now, that might sound bad, I know. But, there's really nothing to worry about. Uhh, the Animatronic characters here _do_ get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? _No_! If I were forced to sing… Those same stupid songs for twenty years and _I_ never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So remember, these characters hold a special place in the heart of children, and we need to show them a little respect. Right? Okay. So just be aware, the characters do tend to _wander_ a bit. Uhh, they're left with some kind of "free-roaming mode" at night. Uhhh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uhh… They used to wander during the day too, but then there was the "Bite of '87". Yeah… I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, ya know?"

As all of this was being said, Marcus had finally regained enough consciousness to pick up the tablet, and start looking through all the cameras as fast as he could. At the moment, the three Animatronics were still up on the stage, but he could see that unlike earlier, their heads were now raised, and they were looking out into the main area. A bit of sweat appeared on Marcus' forehead as he looked through the camera at them, slowly putting it down as he shut it off to listen to the Phone Guy continue talking, even as he freaked out inside.

"Now concerning _your safety_ , the only real risk to you as the night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters… Uhh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a _person_. They'll-they'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the _rules_ at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

When this was said, Marcus' eyes widened in shock, before they widened in horror as the Phone Guy continued.

"Umm, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and Animatronic devices, especially around the _facial area_. So you can imagine how having your head forced inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… And death. Uhh… The only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask… Heh… Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up…"

At that sentence, Marcus couldn't agree more, as he quickly looked through the camera feeds again, noting how all of this _definitely_ wasn't in the job description in the paper that he'd seen. As he continues to look through the feeds, he's relieved to see the Animatronics still on stage, but at the same time, a smaller part of his worries about just _why_ they haven't moved.

"But hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow, uhh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if _absolutely necessary_. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight."

When those last few sentences were said, Marcus froze, before looking at the monitor, finding that it still showed 100%, but from what the Phone Guy just said, using anything electrical in the building would drain the power, with each device draining power at a different rate. Which was probably shown due to the fact that the bar underneath the percentage had a second green bar filled, likely because he had the tablet activated. His eyes widened at this realization, and he quickly looked through a few of the cameras over the course of a few seconds to check on the animatronics, and then immediately shutting off the tablet in order to save more power.

"I didn't sign up for this… I _didn't_ sign up for this!" Marcus whispered to himself, eyes darting from the tablet , to the doorways in worry. After a few seconds, Marcus picked up the tablet again, looking through the different feeds, and thankful that the Animatronics still hadn't moved yet. Looking at the monitor, he saw the percentage hadn't changed, so he figured using the cameras must hardly use up any power. Which he was thankful for, since it meant he'd have no problem looking through them throughout the night.

 _This is going to be a long,_ long _night…_ Marcus thinks to himself, sweating slightly as he continues to look through the camera feeds at the different parts of the restaurant. One thing was for sure, if he made it through the night, he was going to be having a _talk_ with his new boss in the morning…

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Well guys, here's the prologue for the story. Not much, I know. But I figured I'd go about describing the changes I've made to the pizzeria, the Animatronics (most of them) as well as describing the power situation a bit. In fact, I'll explain them a bit more here in the AN.**

 **For the pizzeria… Well, it's taking place in the modern day, so I figured that with a 20-ish year difference between when the game probably takes place (MatPat finding out the likely timeframe FNAF1 took place using payment values), and the current times, there would be a good deal of changes made to the restaurant for safety, as well as giving the kids and adults more to do than just sit and watch the band. So, the addition of the games area, as well as a few minor changes to the layout of the different areas.**

 **As for the animatronics, again, 20-ish year difference. The Animatronics are sure to get "upgrades" over that time, same as the restaurant. (Especially nowadays with how gender, race, etc seem to be such big deals in certain areas of the globe…) So, less bulky animatronics, with Chica being made so that people are able to tell that she's a girl without needing to be told. (Of course the restaurant would probably get complaints either way. Either "She doesn't even _look_ like a woman!" or "Objectifying the female chicken! How dare you!" …And there would probably be others as well… Honestly with how that issue is nowadays, no one is going to get anything "right".)**

 **In regards to the power, that comes into play due to the difference between the game, and real life. In the game, you go through a single night in around… 8-ish minutes. So, everything uses up a different amount of power to make things tense. However, in real life, people would have to use the camera system almost the entire time for many different reasons, while the lights and doors would be used hardly at all. So, the cameras use up hardly any power to allow this, while the doors would take up a good chunk of power, with the lights using up just a bit more than the cameras considering the need to constantly check the blind spots outside the doors.**

 **Anyways, that's about it for this prologue. I got to show you guys most of the changes I made in this, but there are still a few that are on the way. You'll just have to wait to see what they are… That being said, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Night, and A Conversation**

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 1: Well guys, I finished the first chapter earlier, and so far, no comments. Not that I was expecting too many, but at least one might've been nice to at least know how you guys are taking this so far. Heck, even a review that I messed up with Chica's lower legs before I realized it myself might've been nice. Ah well, whatever. Not like I haven't read a few stories and refrained from commenting on them myself…**

 **So, with that out of the way, welcome back! I hope you guys at least enjoyed the Prologue to this story, since from here on out, it gets a bit more serious… At least, as serious as Night 1 can get. Now, there will be a few other things that I'll be taking from the game, one of which you'll be able to notice at the very beginning of this chapter. However, the main thing that I'll be taking, and I'm pretty sure most other FNAF Fanfiction writers take from the game, is the placement of characters.**

 **By this, I mean the "routes" the characters will take. So, Bonnie on the left, Chica on the right, etc… That being said, since most other FNAF Fanfiction writers do this, it'll probably be normal for you guys to read this. I'm at least hoping that as I continue to write this story, I'll be able to get your guy's attention with the chapters I upload. After all, there are plenty others out there with better storylines than mine will probably have, but I like to think that for those of you that read this story, I can at least entertain you for as long as you read this.**

 **With all this being said, I'm gonna get to writing the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

 **3rd Person POV:**

* * *

…By now, Marcus was almost entirely sure that the phone call was the result of one of two things. The first was that it was some kind of sick joke all the other employees were playing on him, hoping to get him to panic for the entire night while they watched from a hidden camera somewhere. The second was that at the time of the recording, what the Phone Guy had been talking about was a very real threat, and he was warning anyone he could "discreetly".

At the moment, Marcus wasn't sure which one was more likely, but he figured it had to be one of the two. After all, it was just past 2:30, and none of the Animatronics had moved off the stage. In fact, none of them had moved since raising their heads when it first became midnight. With that being said, by this point, Marcus was leaning back in his chair, relaxing as he allowed all the stress from earlier to exit his body as he lazily switched through the camera feeds.

 _Honestly, I shoulda figured that it was one of the two. Either a joke on the new guy, or a glitch in the past that they fixed when upgrading the Animatronics. Guess I let the panic get to me._ He thinks to himself with a small smile, relieved that he wasn't actually in any real danger of being stuffed into a suit. He didn't feel like dying just yet, and he figured that going out that way would also be fairly painful the entire time. _Whatever, either I can laugh and joke about how the rest of the staff got me tomorrow, or I can ask Mr. Fazbear about the message on the phone tomorrow and see if he knows anything about it._ He thinks with a shrug, glancing through the feeds once again.

Shutting off the tablet and leaning back in his chair, Marcus rests for a few minutes, allowing his mind to wander. _Guess I should probably bring something to do tomorrow. I mean, I have my phone, but I kinda doubt they have Wi-Fi available right now. And even if they do, I don't think I'd want to waste it since I only have a limited amount of power to use for the cameras._ He thinks to himself rocking slightly in his chair. _Guess I could bring a book or something… Maybe my laptop or a notepad to write on…_ He thinks to himself, before leaning forward and planting his feet on the ground, grabbing the tablet to look through the feeds again.

He glances through the empty Arcade area, Bathroom hallway, Main party area, the camera facing those closed curtains from earlier, the stage with two Animatronics, the right hallway… Wait. Marcus blinks a couple times, before going back to the stage area, and sees that there are indeed, only two Animatronics on stage. When he sees this, a bit of sweat appears on his forehead, and he quickly glances through the other camera feeds that he'd yet to check. The supply closet, left hallway, and the areas between his doors and the back wall.

It was when he checked in the Parts and Services room that he found the rabbit, and when he did, he nearly dropped the tablet. Because instead of walking through the room, the Animatronic was instead staring _directly at the camera_. Taking a shaky breath, Roy quickly looked at the camera facing the stage again, making sure that the other two were still standing on stage, before switching back to the Parts and Services room to see the rabbit _still_ standing there, staring at the camera. As he continues to stare at the feed, he saw one of Bonnie's ears twitch, but that was all the movement he saw from the Animatronic.

Unfortunately, through the fear that was slowly growing in Marcus, his mind saw fit to remind him that his job here was as the Night Guard… Meaning he couldn't put all his attention on the Animatronics. He also had to look through the camera feeds to see if there was anything else going on with the pizzeria, such as someone trying to break in. Releasing another shaky breath, Marcus switched the camera feed to the main party area, then to the camera facing the main entrance. As he does so, he realizes just how bad it would be if someone _did_ try to break into the pizzeria after hours.

 _Forget about protecting myself from intruders, I'd probably have to make sure the intruders made it out_ alive _to make sure the place doesn't get closed down._ He thinks to himself, before pausing as the camera continues to face the main entrance. _Actually, why would I want to_ stop _the place from getting closed down? Anyone working here after hours, meaning_ me _, runs the risk of being_ killed _by the things we're supposed to be looking after. Why the hell_ wouldn't _I want this place to be shut down for that?_ He thinks to himself, before realizing he was thinking about this, and _wasn't_ checking the cameras. After realizing this, he quickly switched over to the Parts and Services feed, only to see the rabbit _wasn't there_.

When he sees this, Marcus is quick to search through all the other feeds, finally finding the rabbit standing in front of the door at the end of the left hallway. When he sees this, his eyes go wide, before he goes to slam on the Door button. However, he quickly remembers the warning from Phone Guy about conserving power, and stops himself just in time. Attempting to take a few breaths to calm down, he glances at the tablet again, and sees that the Rabbit is still standing at the end of the hallway. Sighing in relief that it seems like it won't be moving for a little while, he quickly cycles through the other camera feeds to both make sure everything is alright in the building, _and_ make sure neither of the other two have moved.

Luckily, neither Chica nor Freddy had moved from their spots on the stage since the last time he checked, and nothing had changed about the pizzeria either. Cycling through the other feeds, he saw that everything remained the same as it had been. _Honestly, thinking about it, I called this afternoon, a full day after the ad was put in the paper… Maybe the people who have lived here longer than I have somehow knew about what happened at night at the last one, so they didn't want to risk the job?_ He wonders to himself, sighing at that thought. _If that's the case, maybe I only need to worry about myself…_ He thinks to himself, before checking the feeds again.

However, while doing so, he noticed that he couldn't see Bonnie on the hallway feed… Scratch that, he couldn't see _anything_ on the left hallway feed. Blinking a couple times in surprise, Marcus was quick to search through all the feeds that went along the left hallway. When every single one of them came up with a black screen, he didn't even think, he just slammed his hand into the Door button, bringing said door down to the floor with a loud crash.

After making sure that the door was closed, he quickly raised the tablet again, and started to circle through the feeds to try and find the only Animatronic that was moving around so far. Unfortunately, all the cameras along the left hallway were still glitching out, and he couldn't find the rabbit in the main room, arcade, or back on the stage. As he continued to frantically check through the cameras, the one in the supply closet turned back on just as he switched off it, making him quickly go back to find Bonnie standing there, staring up at the camera out of the corner of his eyes.

Giving a sigh of relief at finding the Animatronic, Marcus raised the door in order to conserve his power, calming himself down after doing so while checking to make sure the rabbit was still in the closet, sagging in his chair when he saw the Animatronic still standing there. He checked through the other feeds to make sure the other two were still on stage, feeling relief flood his system when he saw that they still hadn't moved off the stage.

Nodding to himself as he straightens up in his chair, Marcus switched back to the supply closet feed, only to find the rabbit missing. Fear once more filled his body as he switched through all the cameras at a rapid pace, every time he failed to find the rabbit making him more and more nervous. After checking the left hallway cameras a second time, he realized that there was one blind spot for each camera that he'd forgotten about as fear overtook his mind. And that was right outside his door.

With that thought flying through his mind, he lifted his head and pressed the light button, and the sight that greeted him made him drop the tablet to the floor in horror. Because standing right there, ready to enter the room, was none other than Bonnie. As the tablet impacted the ground, Marcus didn't think, and leapt out of the chair, slamming his palm into the Door button in order to trap Bonnie on the other side.

"SCREEEEE!" With a screech of what Marcus could only assume was rage, Bonnie pounded his fist into the door a few times, making the Marcus frantically check the power, to find that he was at 90% and dropping by 5% with every hit to the door. At the sight, Marcus' eyes widen in horror, slowly backing up towards the back wall as Bonnie continued to hit the door. A few seconds later, the banging stopped, and Marcus only relaxed after picking up the tablet and seeing that Bonnie had gone back to the main party room.

When he sees that the other two Animatronics were still on stage, he raised the door and double checked the power, finding that it was now at 45%, while a quick glance at the tablet showed that it was already 3:30. _I have another two and half hours of this shit to get through… I may not go to church, but God help me get through this…_ He thinks, now focused entirely on the tablet in his hands, and not allowing himself to relax as he constantly switch's through the feeds, doing his best to pay attention to all three Animatronics that were currently a very real threat to his life…

* * *

It was an hour later that Marcus was forced to close the door a second time in order to make sure that Bonnie didn't get into his office. After doing so, he immediately went back to the tablet, frantically checking the feeds for the other two. By this point, Chica had gotten off the stage, and was now wandering around the building, while Freddy had remained on the stage. Unfortunately, seeing as said Animatronic was now constantly staring at the camera, that didn't do much to give Marcus any relief.

As he continues to flip through the feeds, he eventually finds the Kitchen one, which much like every other time he's switched to it, was pitch black with text at the bottom stating "Audio Only". However, unlike all the other times, instead of the feed being pitch black and silent, now it was pitch black, but had the sounds of pots and pans banging together in the background.

After switching through all the other feeds, and raising the door after he saw Bonnie standing in the main party room, Marcus guessed that the sounds were being made by Chica, since he couldn't find her in any other feed, and she wasn't standing in front of his door. He released another sigh as he switched through the feeds, taking a second to glance at the amount of power he had left, which was shown on the monitor as 40%. Making a note, Marcus allowed a breath to escape him in slight relief.

 _If I can make it to 5:30 and keep the power above at least 20%, I might be able to just close the doors and wait out the rest of the night…_ Marcus thinks to himself, his eyes darting over the tablet as he continues to switch feeds. _That means another hour of making sure nothing happens… Damn it._

Luckily for Marcus, it seemed that whatever was in the kitchen was interesting enough to Chica that it kept her preoccupied for a good while. Looking through the feeds, he noticed that Bonnie had once again moved to stand at the end of the left hallway, while Freddy remained staring at the camera from on stage.

His eyes flickered to the doorway, before they moved back to the tablet as he changed back to the feed for the hallway, keeping an eye on Bonnie. Keeping the feed focused on Bonnie for a few minutes, he quickly switched back to Freddy to double check on the bear, before switching back to the rabbit. Unfortunately, during that time, Bonnie had decided to move, and Marcus quickly looked through the other feeds on the cameras close to his previous location.

After a few seconds, he found the rabbit inside the supply closet, and frowned as his eyes moved once more to the doorway, knowing that the rabbit was that much closer to making him drain more power with the door once again. However, after a few seconds, Marcus thought of something. _If I can make it half an hour using two doors and only going through twenty percent… Could I last an hour with one door closed and waste twenty percent?_ He wonders, his eyes widening at that thought, before he decides to test it.

Pressing his hand against the Door button, the left door comes down with a crash, allowing Marcus to focus back on the tablet. _From the looks of things, Bonnie only comes down the left hallway… Meaning that Chica will probably come at me from the right if she ever leaves the kitchen…_ He thinks to himself, switching to the camera feed for the kitchen to listen for the sounds of pots and pans banging against one another. Luckily, it seemed that Chica was still there, meaning he wouldn't have to worry about her attacking him for at least a little longer.

As the minutes continued to stretch out, Marcus would continuously switch through the feeds to check on all the Animatronics. At one point, he completely lost sight of Bonnie, and could only assume that the rabbit was now outside the closed door. Luckily, it seemed that Freddy was deciding to remain on the stage tonight, although since he never looked away from the camera, that was less of a comfort, and more than a bit disturbing. Finally, the time on the tablet read 5:30, and Marcus wasted no time slamming his fist into the Door button on his right, before finally slumping in his chair, and allowing the tablet in his hands to fall onto the desk.

 _I made it… I made it… Now, I just can't piss off the Animatronics. Because if I do, I definitely_ don't _have the power left to weather another beating from one of them…_ He thinks to himself, his eyes flickering between the two doors on either side, before he picks up the tablet with shaky hands. _Guess I should do my "job" for the rest of the night…_ He thinks to himself, switching through the feeds to look through the pizzeria, and make sure everything was still the same, even as his eyes constantly flickered between the tablet in his hands, and the doors on either side…

* * *

At 6:00, the restaurant powered up, all the lights turning on and illuminating the different areas, while the arcade machines all powered up and started to give off their different tunes and sound effects. Five minutes later, the doors to the restaurant were unlocked, and in stepped Mr. Fazbear. While that wasn't his real name, that's what everyone had come to know him as, since he was the new owner of the establishment. As he slowly stepped into the restaurant, he looked around the first area he found himself in.

From the looks of things, nothing had been moved in the arcade, nor in the main party area, which he hoped was a good sign. Looking up at the stage, he saw the three Animatronics standing there, their heads bowed as they rested, waiting to be properly activated for the first time in the new establishment. _I hope…_ Mr. Fazbear thought, continuing his rounds. The curtain leading to pirate's cove was still closed, while a quick glance in the kitchen showed that at a glance, it didn't appear as if anything was moved. _Maybe the glitch_ was _fixed after all…_ He thinks to himself.

He took a glance at the Parts and Services door, before deciding he would check there _last_. He wanted to hold onto his hope for as long as possible, so he instead walked over to the "Employee's Only" door that led to the "Left Hallway". Walking through, he allowed a smile to come to his face at the sight of the office door being closed. _Perhaps he spent the whole night watching the restaurant through the cameras._ He thinks, his pace quickening as he walks over to the door, before tapping on it. When he received no answer, he frowned.

"Hello, Mr. Shmidt, are you there?" He asks, now a bit more worried as he taps the door a bit harder. After a few seconds, Mr. Fazbear was ready to turn and rush to the Parts and Services room in fear, before the door raised into the ceiling. This brought a bright smile to Mr. Fazbear's face since it meant that the new Night Watchman was still here, and maybe the glitch _had_ been fixed like he hoped. However, that smile quickly disappeared at the sight that greeted him.

The teen that he'd hired had obviously seen better days. His black hair was all over the place, while his Caucasian skin seemed paler than it should be, and his silver-blue eyes darted from the tablet to where the door previously was. The plain blue shirt that he had on was drenched with sweat, while his jeans were a bit crumpled along his upper legs, as if he'd gripped the area a few times. His right leg was constantly rising and falling as the back of his foot tapped the floor at a constant pace. Then, he finally seemed to acknowledge that Mr. Fazbear was standing there, and all movement _stopped_ as he stared at the man.

"… _I want a raise_." Was the first thing he said, but it came out as barely a whisper. In response, Mr. Fazbear looked at the teen in front of him in pity. He'd hoped and prayed that the glitch had gone away with the upgrades, but obviously that wasn't the case.

"…Come with me, Mr. Shmidt." He says in what he hopes is a soft voice, making his way past the teen sitting in the chair, and opening the other door to walk through it. He heard the sound of the teen getting up behind him, and following him as he walks down the right hallway, before stopping at a doorway on the left wall, which he opened to reveal his office. It was pretty plain, a desk with chairs on either side so that he could face his employees, a computer, some shelves, as well as a few posters of the Fazbear Group from back when they still had their first appearance.

Mr. Fazbear walks around his desk to sit in his chair, while Marcus sits down in the one facing him, his leg immediately starting to bounce once again. _Poor kid… The_ least _I could do is give him a raise…_ Mr. Fazbear thinks to himself with a frown. "So, Mr. Shmidt, you want a raise?" He asks, figuring he'd see if he could at least get the teen to calm down somewhat. At the sound of his voice, Marcus freezes, before relaxing slightly as he brings his attention to the man in front of him.

"Y-yeah… Also… Sir, if you don't mind… Could-could I ask a few things?" He asks with a stutter that _definitely_ wasn't there on the phone call the previous day. In response, Mr. Fazbear nods to him, allowing Marcus to sigh in an attempt to calm down. "First… Sir, did-did you know about the… _conditions_ of the Animatronics?" He asks, getting a sigh from the man in front of him in response.

"Unfortunately, I've heard of what happened in the past. I had hoped that with the new upgrades to the Animatronics, that… _Glitch_ , would have gone away… But it appears that it hasn't." Mr. Fazbear admits, making Marcus freeze.

"…You knew?" Marcus asks a second time, getting a sad look from Mr. Fazbear in response.

"Yes, Mr. Shmidt. I'm afraid that I did… And I'm terribly sorry for what I put you through last night." He admits, making it so that Marcus loses most of his fear, and instead replaces it with anger.

"You knew… You knew and you still sent me into that?! What if it had been someone else?! What if they'd died?! _I_ almost died last night!" He exclaims, standing up and yelling at Mr. Fazbear. Now, most bosses would immediately fire their employees on the spot for yelling in their face like this. However, Mr. Fazbear understood what the teen went through the previous night, and was willing to let him get this out of his system. It was better than him jumping at every little sound at the moment at least.

"Yes, and again, I'm _terribly_ sorry for what I've forced you to go through. However… If you're willing to stay, you can be assured I will do everything I can to make sure that your stay here is… _safer_." He says, making it so that the anger leaves Marcus in an instant as he hears those words. Although, that was only a small part of what got rid of the anger. A larger part was because after the previous night, he was too tired mentally to stay angry for too long. Honestly, at the moment, he just wanted to go home, and sleep.

But, if talking with Mr. Fazbear would make it so that things changed enough that tonight would be easier, then he'd gladly hold off on sleeping for another hour, if it took that long. "Alright… Alright. Not like I have much of a choice anyways, the position was for a week anyways, right?" He asks, getting a guilty look from Mr. Fazbear. At the look, Marcus sighed. "Alright… Fine. But I do have one more thing to ask first." He says, getting a nod from Mr. Fazbear in response.

"Ask away." The man says, getting a sigh from Marcus in response.

"Alright… What's up with Chica?" He asks with a raised eyebrow, the little fact having been niggling (Niggle, niggle, it went…) away at the back of his mind the entire night. making Mr. Fazbear chuckle a bit.

"Ah, yes. Why is she more _feminine_ you mean?" He asks the teen, getting a nod from Marcus in response. "Well… I may own the restaurant, but in regards to the upgrades, I don't know too much. Although, if I were to make a guess… It's most likely because of the complaints the company itself got in the past." He states, making Marcus raise an eyebrow in confusion. "The company got a number of letters complaining about how Chica "Didn't look like a woman"… As a result, when the second location opened with the newer Toy Models, Chica was changed to appear more like a female." He explains, getting a nod from Marcus.

"So basically, this Chica had her appearance changed when she was "upgraded" so that just like the Toy Model, she appeared more _feminine_ so that the same complaints wouldn't come in?" He asks, getting a nod from Mr. Fazbear in response.

"Exactly. Is that the only question you had?" He asks, getting a nod from Marcus in response.

"Yeah… So… Upgrades that will help _me_ …" He says, making Mr. Fazbear nod.

"Of course. You were the one working here last night. Is there anything that you can think of that will be helpful?" He asks, getting a sigh from Marcus as the teen thinks about the question.

"Well… I can list a few things…"

* * *

 **Author's Note Part 2: Alright guys, that's about it for this chapter! Originally, I was planning on having this chapter only focus on the first night. However, after getting close to the end of it, I realized that the chapter was a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. So, I decided to bring in the conversation between Mr. Fazbear, and Marcus Shmidt.**

 **(Yes, same last name as Mike, but I wanted my character to stay an OC, so he's _not_ Mike. It's the same policy I take with my "Mercer" characters. They have the Blacklight Virus, but they _aren't_ Alex Mercer. In this story, Marcus has taken the Night Guard job, but he's _not_ Mike Shmidt.)**

 **In regards to Mr. Fazbear himself, I've gone the same route as my other FNAF story, and made him an understanding boss, even though he's essentially getting people to take a deadly job. The reason I'm doing this in my FNAF stories is because in all but one that I've read up to now, they've made the Mr. Fazbear in their stories a greedy, manipulative bastard. So, I decided to go a _different_ route, and have it so that while he _is_ putting someone into danger while knowing about it, he's willing to "make amends" by helping them however he can.**

 **I'll admit the conversation between the two mainly wrote itself, much like the night's events. Although, considering I'm watching a "No Death, Walkthrough" on YouTube in order to remind myself about the Animatronic's movement patters, there are a few scenes I took from that and incorporated into the chapter. Which I'll probably do a few more times in the future. Although, with the fact that the "Biggest Change" I talked about in the summary coming into play soon, the nights are going to start to be _much_ different than how they play out in the game…**

 **Anyways, all this being said, I got a review, the only one so far, from my good friend Anime PJ while I was in the middle of writing this chapter, so I guess that I actually have one to respond to. So, here it is!**

 **Anime PJ:**

Yeah, I don't think I actually _realized it_ when I was writing out the first "scene" in the first chapter, but I think in the back of my mind, I actually did think about the fact that there was no real way to go about "fixing" the glitch for sure without a "trial run" of sorts. Hence the last paragraph in the first part of the previous chapter, about how the staff would "find out" on Tuesday if the glitch was fixed or not.

You can question if it's worth re-opening it all you want, but considering I'm just going off the first game, it's not like I made a completely new building. I just changed a couple things about the "first one" to fit it into modern days. Also, as you can see above, I _did_ have Marcus call Mr. Fazbear out on sending him knowingly into danger. But, at the same time, I hope that I made it realistic in the way that he basically just "lost his steam" and just sat back down as he lost his anger due to the mental fatigue of what he went through.

On that unrelated note… I'll admit that I _completely_ forgot that "Night at the Museum" was even a thing. Though you can be sure that since you've pointed this out, I'll see about making a reference in the future. (Also, while you might not have seen any references made, have you looked in the crossover category? I haven't, but I get the feeling there are probably a few stories that include crossovers between the two series.)

As you can see, I had him point out Chica's change in appearance to Mr. Fazbear, and asking about it, but I didn't go the "sick bastard" route. More of a "why?" route. I probably could have made it go in a direction where he called Mr. Fazbear a sick bastard, but instead I went a similar route as my AN from the bottom of the last chapter, and had Mr. Fazbear actually explain why the changes were made.

Well, to be fair, I've read A LOT of FNAF stories where they actually have the main character react this way… Of course, at the same time, those characters usually calm down pretty quickly. And by that, I mean that they're actually fairly "calm" (as much as you can be surrounded by killer robots) by the end of the first night. As you can see here, I've made it so that my character is _still_ nervous as fuck, even after the night ended. I figured it'd be pretty realistic. At the same time, I know he probably seemed pretty calm by the end of the conversation on screen, but you can be sure that he'll still be nervous tomorrow… Though definitely less, considering I'm thinking about logical changes that can be made that would give him more peace of mind.

That's a very fair point that you make, and while I could have used that point in this chapter… I didn't because of the fact that I'm going to be addressing it in the next one, and actually give a _reason_ for the power acting that way in regards to the door. I'm hoping it's a good one, and you'll like it. Though you do bring up a good point about how that's probably the reason Scott got rid of it in all the other games. XD

Thanks for the compliment, and as you can see, I got it out within a day, _not_ two years! So ha! XD (Then again, with what's happening in a little while here, the next chapter may be a good amount of time away, considering what I told you earlier. XD)

(Side note: Did you see the Game Theory reference I made? If not, try re-reading the conversation between Mr. Fazbear and Marcus.)

 **Anyways guys, that's about it for this chapter. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this, and I hope to see you all next time!**


End file.
